DESCRIPTION: The goal of "The Science of Drugs" is to develop and publish an interactive CD-ROM/Online Hybrid regarding the physiological and behavioral effects of commonly abused drugs for use by young adolescents from rural, urban, and suburban environments. In Phase I, the investigators will create an interactive CD-ROM prototype that allows students to examine the effects of selected drugs on the brain and other body organ systems. The program will include several assessment tools in the form of interactive investigations that will determine the effectiveness of the program in disseminating information about commonly used drugs. The program will also create a world wide web site that will contain on-line versions of the educational materials. The specific aims of the project are: 1) to increase students' awareness of the short- and long-term effects of selected drugs on the brain and body; 2) to provide an opportunity for students to engage in the scientific process, and 3) to evaluate the effectiveness of the program qualitatively and quantitatively. Results from the Phase I evaluation will be used to guide the development of the Phase II program, which will provide information about a wider set of abused drugs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE